kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramsley
Ramsley is a supporting antagonst in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, appearing in "A Year of Misery" as an apparent member of Pete's Hellfire Organization remnants, while also in truth a secret ally of the 13 Seekers of Darkness, testing the strength of the Dominion they will soon replace when the time is right. As the head butler of the Gracey Manor, Ramsley has devoted his life towards furthering the status of the Gracey family, while also manipulating them to serve the Great Evil. It is because of his actions that he was able to transform both Ravenswood and Gracey Manor into a single Haunted Mansion to serve as a Temple in worship to Chernabog, though he claims otherwise that it was because of a curse caused by his murder of an African-American woman named Elizabeth. Apparently, Ramsley has cast in his lot with Pete and the Hellfire Organization remnants in order to spread their dark influence across the galaxy in the wake of Taran's disappearance, and has teamed up with Beelzebub to try and break the curse over the Mansion so that the cursed spirits of the household can finally move on from their retirement home. In reality, the scheming butler has nothing but contempt for Pete, who he sees as but a bumbling fool, and is in truth, secretly in cahoots with the Dominion's adviser, Wiseman, to use the Mansion as a gateway to Tartarus though which they can free more demons and Ancient Ones to serve Darth Sidious' end goals of multiversal domination. However, the unaware Asajj Ventress, having not gotten the memo in time from the Emperor, decides to send Wart, Morgause, and their Toon counterparts over to the Mansion to prevent this from happening, thereby accidentally setting the Seekers' plans back a bit for a year. Story Backstory Between Birth of A New Era and A Year of Misery A Year of Misery (Serves as a member of Pete's Hellfire Organization, though is secretly working with Wiseman to manipulate both sides for their master's plan; reprises his role from Haunted Mansion 2003, but eventually transforms into a Darkheart, the Lich from KH III, due to the darkness in his undead soul) Return of the Keyblade (Is brought back from the dead by Emperor Palpatine to assist in summoning all the dark forces to serve the Seekers for the final battle; transforms once more into the Lich to try and break Taran's mind through an extended nightmarish illusion to leave him defenseless before Eilonwy and Ellidyr snap him out of the spell; is the first of the Seekers to be destroyed in the Keyblade War revival) Appearance and Personality Appearance: Tall, pale skin, blue eyes (glows white when showing his true form), white hair Personality: Sophisticated, truly evil Abilities Gallery Lich_KHIII.png|The Lich - Ramsley's Darkheart born after absorbing the skull whisps and a Skeleton-Ghoul into his being Category:Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Household Staff Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction